No importaba (NarutoxHinata)
by Hannabi77
Summary: Luego de una misión, Naruto vuelve a Konoha. Se llevara una sorpresa al llegar a su casa. Oneshot, NaruHina.


NO IMPORTABA (Naruto-hinata) By Hannabi77

Por fin llegaron a la aldea, luego de tres agotadores días de viaje.

―Bien chicos, aquí nos separamos, pueden descansar hoy y mañana ―expreso Tsunade, mientras empezaba a caminar de forma apresurada con dirección a la oficina del Hokage―. Yo daré mi reporte a Kakashi, habéis hecho un buen trabajo, descansad.

Solo fue fracciones de segundos, y la Senju desapareció de sus vistas.

Sakura y Naruto siguieron caminando de forma tranquila.

―Mmm… recién debe ser mediodía ―dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca, poniendo cara de aburrimiento―. Sakura-chan ¡Vamos a comer donde Ichiraku! Tengo bastante hambre ―sugirió.

― ¿Ah? Nunca te cansaras de comer ramen, ¿verdad? ―le respondió la rosada, con cara de resignación, mientras le seguía el paso―. Lo siento, Naruto, pero debo ir directo a casa. Prometí a mis padres que pasaría más tiempo con ellos, luego de que acabase esta misión. Tú también deberías ir directo a casa, tienes mucho atraso con tus estudios.

―Ah, está bien ―dijo el jinchuriki un tanto desalentado.

Sakura se despidió con un ademan de mano, dejándolo solo.

Estaba a punto de entrar al puesto de Ichiraku, pero recordó que su monedero en forma de sapo, estaba casi completamente vacío.

―Supongo que hoy tendrá que ser ramen instantáneo, de nuevo ―murmuro cabizbajo el Uzumaki, alejándose del lugar, para luego adentrarse al minisúper que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa.

― ¡Gracias por la compra, Uzumaki-san! ―dijo la persona de la caja, mientras le extendía la bolsa con paquetes de ramen para preparar.

Desde luego de la guerra, Naruto habría cobrado cierta popularidad, en especial entre los habitantes jóvenes de Konoha.

Incluso había veces donde las personas adultas reconocían quien era y le obstruían el paso, para agradecerle de haber salvado el mundo.

Irónicamente, este "héroe" vivía en una extrema humildad. Si bien, su rango ya era el de un jounin, lo que cobraba apenas le alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler y los servicios básicos que usaba.

No tenía oportunidad de hacer bonus laborales, ya que debía aplicarse día y noche estudiando. En especial por que no poseía una mente genio como la de Sakura o Sasuke.

Entre dubitaciones sobre si encontraría una olla limpia en su casa para hervir el agua que necesitaban sus fideos, o el desorden descomunal que invadía todo su hogar.

Apenas entró y cerró la puerta, se descalzó sus sandalias ninjas y descubrió que había un par de sandalias rojas de mujer, recatadamente acomodadas a un lado.

― Oh no, me he equivocado de casa ―dijo alterado, mientras salía descalzo, para ver el número que había en la puerta y comprobar su suposición.

Pero no estaba equivocado. Esa era su casa.

Volvió a entrar, esta vez con sigilo.

Caminando de puntillas y de manera muy cómica, propia de él.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Posiblemente se le había entrado un ladrón en su ausencia y de descaro le habría dejado sandalias de mujer, a modo de burla, al ver que no poseía nada de valor para hurtar.

Pero solo descubrió su cama bien tendida, su ropero bien acomodado con ropa limpia y su canasto de ropa sucia completamente vacío, a pesar de que lo había dejado como una montaña días atrás.

El piso de madera de toda su vivienda, se encontraba limpio, tan limpio que incluso se habría animado a comer en él.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, esta era, y no era a la vez, su casa.

Salió de su recamara en dirección a su sala, donde encontró todos los pergaminos y libros que había dejado en el suelo, completamente ordenados, dando un buen aspecto al lugar.

―Oh… Naruto-kun… ya llegaste ―una voz tímida de mujer, que el ya reconocía, se escuchó desde la cocina― pensé que tendría un poco más de tiempo…

― ¡¿Hinata?! ―dijo este asombrado, mientras corría hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa dulce voz―. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

La Hyuga todavía se encontraba frente a la estufa, mientras revolvía algo con gran agilidad en una sartén.

El aroma que expedía lo que se estuviese cocinando era terriblemente delicioso. Naruto jamás lo había olido antes, pero su estómago empezó a rugir como si tuviese vida propia.

― Por favor, dame un minuto más y estará listo ― expresó la chica, mientras revolvía con más intensidad el contenido de la sartén y le agregaba algo que había apartado en un bol.

Naruto la seguía mirando un tanto asombrado, más se limitó a esperar, sentándose en una de las dos sillas que tenía su pequeña mesa de cocina.

Hinata termino y sirvió para dos, lo que había preparado.

― Ahora si ―expresó esta de forma complacida―. ¡Bienvenido a casa! Naruto-kun, espero tengas apetito, te prepar…

Pero las palabras de Hinata fueron interrumpidas, ya que el rubio se abalanzó hacia la comida, como si estuviese poseído, necesitado de aquello.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír, se sentía muy feliz al ver que su amado comía con gran devoción lo que le había cocinado.

― Perdona Hinata ―emitió el rubio, reaccionando a su maleducada acción, mientras termina de engullir lo último que le quedaba en su plato―. Lo cierto es que, me moría de hambre, y esta comida que preparaste está híper delicioso… jamás la había probado antes…

―Hum, está bien, me alegra que te guste ―le respondió esta, mientras deducía con su mirada, el semblante del rubio―. Si quieres, puedo servirte más, sobró bastante.

― ¡Oh! ¡En serio! Entonces ¡Mas por favor! ―expresó emocionado el rubio, mientras extendía su plato como si fuese un niño―. Por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama este plato? Nunca antes lo había probado.

― Se llama "Tallarines con verdura y carne de ternera" ―respondió la Hyuga, mientras asentaba el plato lleno, frente de el―. Es una receta extranjera, que aprendí a hacer gracias a una visitante que tuve en mi casa, llamada Lucero, hace mucho tiempo. Sus proporciones son igual de nutritivas como deliciosas, recuerdo que ella me explico que eran la comida perfecta para alguien que había llegado de viaje. Por eso decidí que sería indicada para esta ocasión, quería cuidar de ti, Naruto-kun.

El rubio se ruborizo levemente al escuchar lo que le había dicho su novia. Mas siguió comiendo para evitar que se le notase.

― Gracias por tomarte la molestia de prepararme esta deliciosa comida y haber cuidado de mi casa, Hinata ―fue lo único que logro decir. Se sentía tan agradecido por aquel momento que estaba viviendo, mas no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Y es que ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Cada vez que llegaba a casa, todo estaba vacío y oscuro. Encontraba sus cosas, tal como las había dejado en la mañana. Nunca había recibido un "Bienvenido a casa", o lo habían esperado con una comida deliciosa y calentita. Si bien, siempre fue optimista y no caía en la tristeza, secretamente siempre había envidiado esa clase de cosas. Por eso odiaba en parte a Sasuke, cuando eran genins, ya que Sakura hacia esos detalles con él, pero este siempre los rechazaba o no se mostraba agradecido por ellos.

Pero eso era ya parte del pasado, ahora era el quien recibía esa clase de atención. Aun, a veces, no podía creer que una chica tan gentil y amable como Hinata se había fijado en él. Y que ahora eran novios.

Sin duda, se sentía agradecido de ese momento que estaba sucediendo, y deseo desde el fondo de su ingenuo y puro corazón, que algún día cercano, sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura y Sasuke, viviesen la misma dicha como pareja, a pesar de que este último aun no había vuelto de su viaje de redención.

― Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? Sakura-san me comento que era una misión diplomática ―preguntó la Hyuga, mientras lo miraba con un poco de curiosidad.

― ¿Eh? Pues algo de diplomática si tuvo ―respondió el rubio, todo relajado―. Lo cierto es que, la abuela Tsunade uso mi presencia como regalo, ya que era el cumpleaños de Gaara. Al principio pensamos que sería una ceremonia aburrida, de esas que hacen de manera formal, los altos mandos, pero en la noche se convirtió en una gran fiesta, donde incluso hubo una banda de músicos que tocaron en vivo, y justo estaba esa cantante de pelo negro que la otra vez vimos que se estaba trasmitiendo en directo, en la televisión de ese restaurante donde fuimos a cenar, celebrando que yo había pasado el examen escrito para chunin ¿lo recuerdas?

― Oh, sí lo recuerdo ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Naruto-kun, esa música te gusto tanto que pediste al mesero que por favor aumentara el volumen un poco, y luego empezaste a mover la cabeza como si fueses un ave psitácida. Te veías tan cómico ―terminó diciendo la Hyuga, mientras se llevaba el dedo anular he índice a los labios, para ocultar su sonrisa.

―Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, te hice pasar vergüenza por eso, y el mesero vino a pedirme que guardara la compostura ―dijo apenado Naruto―. Pero, es que esa música era tan atrapante… cuando la escuche en vivo, sentí que el corazón se saldría de mi interior. Era de tonada triste, pero a la vez excitante. Te hacía sentir vivo de alguna rara forma, incluso creo que llore de emoción al oírla. ¿Recuerdas cómo era la letra?

―Mmm… recuerdo un poco su coro ―Hinata miro hacia el techo, tratando de concentrarse, para recordar―. Era _**"I need your love … I'm a broken rose"**_ ― tarareó con dulzura, imitando casi a la perfección la tonada a la que el rubio se refería―. La chica que la cantaba, tendría más o menos nuestra edad, era muy hermosa, aunque me pareció ver tristeza oculta en sus ojos…

―Ah, tienes razón, aunque de seguro estaba entrando en el papel de cantante ―agregó el Uzumaki―. Pero, su última canción que canto, me gustó mucho más… era algo así como

" _**I show you my life now**_

 _ **I show you my love now**_

 _ **I show you everything yeah yeah**_

 _ **Baby don't be afraid"**_

Hinata había quedado asombrada ante el cantar del rubio. Era como si hubiese escuchado a cuervo graznar. Había desafinada en extremo, pero prefirió no decírselo.

―Hum, esa última canción que tocó, tenía una letra más alentadora ―fue lo único que dijo la Hyuga.

―Si, tal vez por eso termino gustándome tanto; como te decía, volviendo a lo de la misión, la vieja Tsunade hizo que deambuláramos, Sakura-chan y yo, por Suna, ya que ella tenía "unos asuntos pendientes que hacer sola", aunque seguro fue a buscar uno de esos lugares de mala muerte, para aprovechar apostar ―objeto el ojiazul, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, desconfiado―. Luego, al otro día del natal de Gaara, conocimos bien el hospital de su aldea. El jefe médico de este es una chica de nuestra edad, lo cual me asombró, normalmente siempre es alguien viejo. Y esta tuvo una reunión con Sakura, para discutir sobre la creación de un hospital especial, de eso no entendí mucho, pero creo que aceptaron la propuesta. Luego de eso, sin querer, presencie una fea discusión protagonizada por Gaara y la jefa médica. Tampoco entendí nada de lo que discutían, pero, parece que se reclaman cosas. Nunca había visto a Gaara perder la compostura tranquila que siempre tiene. Él es tan maduro, pero sigue dando miedo cuando se enoja…

― Oh, tampoco comprendo mucho, pero puedo notar que disfrutaste de esa misión, lo cual es perfecto, ya que creo que esa era intensión de tu viaje ―emitió Hinata, quien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver como Naruto le contaba con algarabía lo que había vivido en su última misión.

Siguieron almorzando, mientras Naruto contaba más detalles.

Luego de eso, esta lo ayudo a preparar su material de estudio, para seguir con este. Siguieron hablando hasta la siesta de la tarde, que luego de tomar el té que ella preparo, el rubio se dispuso a acompañarla hasta su casa.

Hinata le había dicho que no era necesario, pero este había insistido.

Todavía el sol estaba en el cielo, pero las brisas frías del invierno que estaba por terminar, aun se sentían a esa hora.

Naruto notó como la Hyuga se cruzaba de brazos, cada que los tocaba una brisa en el camino.

Y es que esta había ido a visitarlo, con un abrigo ligero y un faldón grande.

Así que se sacó la chaqueta naranja que siempre llevaba y se la ofreció

―Toma Hinata, póntela, sería terrible si te enfermas.

Hinata no esperaba tal gesto.

― Pero, Naruto-Kun, tu podrías enfermarte ―expresó preocupada.

― Jeje por supuesto que no, desde que me convertí en el Jinchuriki de los nueve bijuus, nunca me he enfermado. Es como si tuviera un seguro de salud gratuito de por vida ―rió―. Asi, que no te preocupes y acepta mi chaqueta.

―Hum, gracias ―fue lo único que dijo Hinata, se sentía tan feliz por el gesto de su amado, que su rostro se encargó de seguir expresando gratitud, por el resto del trayecto que falto hasta su casa.

Una vez llegado, a los territorios de los Hyuga, Hinata se despidió de Naruto de forma reservada, ya que el padre de esta, los observaba a centímetros de ellos, con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

―Me alegra saber que el interés de mi hija, tiene buenos modales, y la acompaña para que llegue a salvo a su casa.

Fue lo único que dijo, para luego cerrar de forma brusca la puerta, en la cara de su futuro yerno.

―Supongo que aún me falta ganarme el aprecio de Hiashi-san ―murmuro Naruto, mientras volvía a ponerse la chaqueta que le había prestado a Hinata en su trayecto al lugar.

― Sakura ¿pasa algo? Te veo algo distraído, hija ―dijo la rubia, mientras le servía la cena a la pelirosa.

― ¿Eh? No, no es nada madre, solo estoy un poco cansada por la misión ―se excusó, para luego centrarse en su plato.

Pero, lo cierto era que estaba preocupada por Naruto y reencuentro con Hinata. Recién llevaban unos pocos meses de novios, y temía que su estúpido compañero de equipo metiese la pata al grado de espantar a la única chica que lo amaba de forma genuina.

Ella apoyaba tanto esa relación, que a pesar de su ocupada vida como médico, encontraba tiempo para dar cierto apoyo a estos.

Incluso ella le había dado la llave que tenia de Naruto, que este mismo le había dado, para evitar que volase su puerta de nuevo con un golpe, para que esta le pudiese dar una sorpresa a Naruto, cuando volviese de la primera misión que haría, luego de hacerse novios.

De hecho, había preparado una carta para entregársela, apenas partiesen, pero la misma Hinata la había ido buscar, y esperar, ya que se había tomado un par de copas con su maestra, Tsunade, y llegó bastante tarde.

Bueno, al fin de cuentas, ambas eran mujeres detallistas, con los hombres que amaban.

Y apenas salieron de Sunagakure, Sakura había enviado un ave mensajera, para informar lo más aproximado posible, el día de vuestra llegada a Konoha.

Naruto llegó a su casa, casi al anochecer.

Para fortuna suya, Hinata había guardado el restante de comida en su heladera, y apenas lo recalentó, se lo devoró como la primera vez que los había degustado.

Satisfecho, se lanzó a su cama con la clara intención de dormir. Sus ojos le pesaban.

Pero, aun así, una duda invadía su mente.

¿Cómo había logrado Hinata entrar a su casa?

Nunca sabría la respuesta, pero la verdad es que, no importaba. Había sido tan feliz esa tarde conviviendo con la Hyuga, que ese fue su mayor motivo, para que en un futuro cercano lograsen casarse.

FIN.

Créditos de la portada al artista Shock777 (El cual hace hermosos fanarts NH), pueden seguirlo en su página de DA https:

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola gente! Mmm… este fue mi primer fic NH. Se lo dedico a mi amiga Lucero Isabel, que es fanática de esta pareja.**

 **Si ya sois uno de mis lectores antiguos, sabrán de sobra que solo escribo fics donde el husbando Gaara es el prota. Y es que él es mi musa he inspiración 7u7**

 **Fue todo un reto escribir esta historia, ya que los canon, de Naruto, no me enamoran en demasía, pero tampoco me molestan, todas las parejas me parecen lindas. Peroooo… nací como ficker que escribe ships crack y moriré como tal jajaja, a no ser que el GaaraShijima se vuelva canon, en ese caso, la mitad de mis escritos serian procanon 3 En fin, soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad? :'v**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este oneshot, el cual, por si algunos lo notaron, tiene ligeros aires del mi otro fanfic llamado "Crónicas de la arena: El Kazekage, el Clan y el Misterio", bueno que digo ligeros, prácticamente saque una OVA inspirada en uno de sus capítulos n_n´**

 **Saludos ^^**


End file.
